In the earlier and related patent referenced above and incorporated herein, a novel new arrow quiver configuration is disclosed and claimed which is specially suited for use with the retractable-blade arrowheads known as xe2x80x9cmechanicalxe2x80x9d broadheads, in which the blades are pivotally mounted and arranged to be retracted prior to shooting and interlocked or indexed in the retracted position until impact, whereupon they spring forward to strike the target with increased effect. As there disclosed, the earlier design for such a quiver included a pair of resilient arrow holders mounted in spaced relation upon a supporting spine or stem member, together with a generally cup-like broadhead shield mounted at the top of the stem member which contains an arrow tip support inside the broadhead shield. The tip support has a series of laterally aligned specially configured recesses or pockets for receiving the tips of the broadheads while maintaining the retracted broadhead blades out of contact with all other nearby surfaces, thereby preventing premature opening of the retracted, spring-loaded mechanical broadhead blades.
In this arrangement, each of the spaced arrow holders included a series of arrow shaft-receiving apertures arranged in a row, and the apertures of the two arrow holders were aligned with one another and with a designated one of the broadhead tip pockets. Therefore, each aligned pair of arrow holder apertures served to guide an arrow disposed therein directly into the designated tip pocket for that arrow, for easy and accurate loading of the arrows into the quiver, and the tip pockets served as pivotal levering points which allowed easy removal of the arrows by lifting them upward from their arrow holders.
In accordance with the present invention, a further improvement is provided for the above-mentioned concept and structure, in accordance with which a larger quantity of arrows may be safely and satisfactorily retained without mutual contact or other impact such as would prematurely trigger the closed mechanical blades, and also by which a plurality of arrows with different shaft diameters may be so held and carried, thereby adding greater versatility and operational flexibility to the resulting quiver.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a new form of bow-mounted arrow quiver which will safely and satisfactorily carry a plurality of different kinds of broadhead-tipped arrows, particularly mechanical broadhead arrows, regardless of shaft size (diameter), while maintaining each different broadhead out of contact with the others contained within the broadhead shield.
In a more particular sense, the invention provides a bow-mounted arrow quiver having a pair of mutually spaced arrow-holders which have a plurality of differently sized arrow shaft-receiving apertures, arranged in sets containing at least two such differently sized apertures or passages which communicate with one another through a connective slot, whereby an arrow shaft of either larger or smaller diameter may be contained in any given such set of receiving apertures or passages by simply moving it to the most appropriately sized receiving aperture or passage. Further, the invention provides a new and novel form of arrow tip-receiving pocket arrays mounted inside the broadhead shield, which is specially configured to receive only the forward part of an arrowhead while maintaining the blades out of contact with all other adjacent structures, such tip pockets being disposed in an effective mutually-spaced two-dimension array and also preferably being advantageously formed in a one-piece support member which also may provide a liner for protectively covering the adjacent interior sides of the broadhead shield.